


Not Strong Enough

by NimhsChild



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: Episode tag to the episode "Death Knell". Kind of AU.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Not Strong Enough

Jack knew he shouldn’t be here. They had decided to leave it in the room, she wasn’t even technically single anymore, and he had no reason to be at her door at this time of night. He really shouldn’t be here, knocking on her door, but here he was. The door opened and Jack’s breath caught in his throat. Sam knew that look in his eyes, she had seen that haunted look from him before. Sam stepped aside and let Jack in before closing and locking the door. 

“Sir?” Sam asked softly   
“Can we drop the sir tonight?” Jack replied   
“Is that a good idea?”  
“Probably not, but coming here wasn’t a good idea either. I just had to know that you were really ok.”

Jack moved in slowly, giving Sam ample time to stop him, to stop this. He felt her sigh and return his kiss almost as soon as their lips met. Jack pulled away after a moment and rested his head against Sam’s. He looked into her blue eyes and he could feel himself falling more in love.

“Tell me to stop and to leave and I will,” Jack said softly “I will leave right now if you tell me to”  
“Would it really be that easy for you Jack?” Sam asked, kissing his neck softly  
“Never said it would be easy, but I would leave if you asked me to. This will probably end our Air Force careers, so I need you to be sure you want this, that you want me”  
“Stay. Please.”

Jack smiled before picking Sam up and pinning her to the wall with a passionate kiss. He sighed when he felt her legs wrap around his waist before he pulled her off the wall and carried her to bed. Hours later Sam smiled as she laid on her stomach in bed and felt Jack tracing his fingers up and down her spine.

“I have a question, that might not be exactly kosher to ask after what we just did, while we are still laying naked, in your bed” Jack murmured softly against Sam’s shoulder  
“Ok?” Sam replied  
“I would have thought you would want to see that Pete guy tonight. I kind of expected him to be here when I showed up.”  
“Asking about a woman's boyfriend, while naked in bed with her is really not kosher. I didn’t want him to see me with a busted up head and face, and it’s still too new to cover up with makeup.”  
“You still look beautiful to me. You always have.”

Sam smiled and kissed Jack gently before letting him pull her under him. Tomorrow they would worry about the world, tonight was for them.


End file.
